


Grillé !

by Thecrasy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Mélissa McCall est appelée en urgence par Derek, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Stiles, blessé mais hilare. Que s'esr-il donc bien passé ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grillé !

Mélissa patienta. Encore, et encore. Mais non, rien n'y faisait, Stiles ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle soupira, tenant les bandages et le spray antiseptique dans les mains. Stiles continuait à se tenir le ventre tellement il riait, sans se soucier des nombreuses coupures qui lui parsemaient les bras. En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Derek et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Mais le loup-garou ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard, et il fixait un point légèrement au dessus de sa tête, les oreilles rouges.

 

Mélissa soupira. Elle avait reçu un appel paniqué de Derek vingt minutes plus tôt, lui demandant de venir aussi vite que possible car Stiles était blessé. Elle s'était attendu à tout en arrivant à l'appartement des deux amoureux, mais certainement pas à un Stiles hilare, les bras en sang et un Derek mortifié et très embarrassé. Et aucun des deux garçons ne voulait répondre à ses questions ! L'infirmière pouvait être très agréable, et elle était généralement un ange avec ses patients. Ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était elle la préférée de tous à l'hôpital. Mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Être appelée à six heures du matin pendant son jour de repos par un loup-garou paniqué lui suppliant de venir sauver son compagnon, pour ensuite se rendre compte que ledit compagnon était loin d'être à l'agonie, pour finir par ne pas pouvoir faire son travail parce que le plus mignon des patients qu'elle n'ait jamais eu n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son fou-rire, c'était un peu dépasser les bornes, quand même !

 

C'est pourquoi elle fixa Stiles sans rien dire, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Le jeune homme se calma peu après, et lui adressa un petit sourire désolé. Il jeta un regard en direction de Derek, et recommença à sourire, mais un raclement de gorge de la mère de son meilleur ami réussit à le remettre sur le droit chemin. Sans rien dire, il tendit un bras à Mélissa, qui commença enfin ses soins.

 

« Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda l'infirmière.

 

Stiles gloussa, mais réussit à rester immobile. De la jubilation dans la voix, il commença son histoire.

 

« Eh bien tu vois, ce matin, Derek a décidé d'être romantique et de me faire un p'tit-déj’ au lit avant qu'on parte travailler... »

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Stiles se réveilla quand il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, et regarda le réveil. 5:45. Bien, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Roulant sur le dos, il s'étira paresseusement, se gratta distraitement l'estomac, et s'assit au bord du lit pour enfiler un caleçon. Suivant les odeurs de bonne nourriture, il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où il trouva Derek occupé à mettre deux tranches de pain dans le grille-pain. Passant derrière lui, il laissa sa main courir le long du dos nu du loup-garou, et alla à l'évier se servir un verre d'eau. Une fois le verre bu et reposé dans l'évier, il alla se placer contre le dos chaud de Derek, entoura sa taille de ses bras, et reposa sa tête dans sa nuque en étouffant un bâillement.

 

Derek reposa sur le comptoir les assiettes qu'il tenait dans les mains et se retourna dans l'étreinte de Stiles pour lui faire face. Sans rien dire, il laissa son nez courir le long de la nuque du jeune homme avant de suivre le même chemin avec sa bouche, pour finir par embrasser les lèvres de son compagnon. Le baiser était tendre et paresseux, les deux amants n'étaient pas encore entièrement réveillés. Ils profitèrent de la bouche l'un de l'autre avant que Stiles ne rompe le baiser pour aller mettre la cafetière en route. Ceci fait, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant que Derek reprenait la vaisselle qu'il avait posée un peu plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers la table pour poser les assiettes dessus.

 

**DING**

 

Le grille-pain sonna, éjectant les deux toasts. Derek, surpris, sursauta violemment et lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

 

Stiles essaya de ne pas rire. Pour de vrai. Mais l'air confus de Derek qui regardait les deux tranches de pain par terre, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver et surtout, le bond qu'il avait fait au son du grille-pain eurent raison de lui. Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, incapable de s'arrêter. À chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se calmer plus ou moins, ses yeux se reposaient sur Derek, ce grand alpha craint de toutes les créatures surnaturelles du coin, et l'idée que le grand méchant loup ait été surpris et effrayé par le grille-pain, le grille-pain ! Il repartait dans un grand éclat de rire.

 

Gloussant toujours, il se leva pour aider Derek à ramasser les dégâts. Il se mit à genoux, mais fit l'erreur de regarder son amant une dernière fois. Celui-ci n'avait plus l'air confus, non, mais vexé, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il ait pu se faire avoir par un grille-pain. Ses deux sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils n'en formaient plus qu'un, et Stiles repartit dans un fou-rire.

 

Mais sous les spasmes d'hilarité, il perdit l'équilibre et atterrit dans les morceaux de porcelaine et de toast. Derek se précipita aussitôt à côté de lui, mais le mal était fait, plusieurs morceaux de vaisselle s'étaient enfoncés dans les avant-bras du jeune humain.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

« ,,, Et notre grand méchant Alpha s'est affolé à la vue du sang et t'a appelé. Je suis désolé du coup qu'on t'ait dérangé, c'est pas si grave, mais je crois que c'est la première fois que je me blesse un tant soit peu depuis qu'on habite ensemble, alors tous ses petits instincts de loup-garou se sont mis en route. Il est en mode mère poule maintenant. Mais je te remercie encore de t'être déplacée. C'est adorable de ta part Mélissa. »

 

Cette dernière termina d'enrouler un bandage autour d'une coupure un peu plus grave que les autres avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Cette histoire compensait le fait qu'elle ait dû se lever à une heure aussi matinale un jour de congé, et elle repartit en promettant à Derek de ne rien raconter aux autres. Elle n'entendit pas Stiles faire la même promesse, et elle rit doucement. La meute allait en entendre parler très bientôt. Derek aurait du mal pendant un moment à regagner sa crédibilité.

 

Mais une question la tracassait quand même. Comment avait fait Stiles pour ne pas se blesser pendant les cinq mois de vie commune avec le loup ?

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis tombée sur tumblr sur un post qui disait !  
> \- Imaginez le personnage le plus sérieux ou effrayant que vous connaissez  
> \- Maintenant, imaginez-le avoir peur du grille-pain.
> 
> Et du coup j'ai écrit ça en... 25 minutes. Je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de cette image du grand méchant alpha faire un bond de deux mètres à cause de deux tranches de pain x)


End file.
